Waktunya Cinta Segitiga!
by Nyuu-Bee
Summary: Maehara mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang! dan dia malah konsultasi pada Isogai! Padahal Isogai punya perasaan terhadap Maehara! bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? RnR! YAOI A bit of AsaKaru


.

.

.

"Isogai! Tolong aku dong!"

"Eh? Ada apa Maehara?"

"Aku mendapatkan surat cinta untuk jadian + kencan!"

 _ **DHEG**_

.

.

.

 **WAKTUNYA CINTA SEGITIGA!**

Pair: Maehara x Isogai + Okano, a bit of Asano x Karma

Genre: Friendship, Romance(dikit), Angst(kayaknya), Humor(sepertinya)

Rate: T

Disclaimer : Matsui Yusei

WARNING!: cerita GJ!, abal-abal, mungkin EYD ancur!, Feelnya mungkin gak kerasa!, OOC

"Isogaaaaiiii~~"

"A.. ada apa Maehara?"

"Aku lupa bawa bekal! Boleh minta bekalmu?"

"Separuhnya saja ya" Sembari melirik sahabatnya itu yang girang bahkan sampai pakai pose nyembah dewa, Isogai benar-benar risih. Mau bagaimana lagi, Maehara adalah sahabat baiknya sedari kecil yang sedikit konyol. "Dasar, padahal setelah ini kan jam pelajaran olahraga, kenapa kau malah tidak membawa bekal?"

"Te-he~, maaf!" Maehara menepuk tangannya dan menundukkan kepala. "sebagai gantinya nanti sepulang sekolah aku traktir deh!"

Isogai tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. "Ahahaha, emangnya kau punya uang? Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika tidak punya uang?"

"E... eh? Iya juga yah! Kalau begitu, kapan kapan saja ya?"

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo kita makan sebelum jam makan siang berakhir!"

Maehara Hiroto, sahabat baik Isogai sedari kecil. Dia benar-benar teman yang selalu ceria dan peduli. Mereka selalu bersama-sama, sangat jarang sendirian. Belajar bersama, main bersama, bahkan makan bersama. Setelah sekian lama bersama mereka bersama, Maehara selalu ganti-ganti pacar. Walaupun Isogai mendapatkan surat cinta, Isogai menolaknya dengan halus, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi mengapa sahabatnya yang menyakiti perasaan Isogai?

.

"Isogaaii~ cepatlah selesai ya! Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah!"

Hari ini, pada jam pulang sekolah adalah jadwal piket Isogai membersihkan kelas. "Kau tidak perlu menungguku! Kau dapat pulang duluan kan?" Maehara dan Isogai selalu pulang bersama dan itu merupakan hal biasa. Tetapi kali ini perasaan Isogai tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak maauu~ kalau aku maunya pulang sama Isogai?"

 _ **DHEG**_

Jantung Isogai berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. ' _Pe.. perasaan apa ini?kenapa aku merasa gugup?'_ Ah Isogai, itulah namanya jatuh cinta "Huh! Terserah kau saja Maehara!" Isogai memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya melihat wajah konyolnya ini.

.

"Haah~ Isogai lama!" Maehara tetap ngotot yang nungguin Isogai, walaupun kakinya capek setengah mati. Inilah namanya kasih sayang sahabat.

Datang seorang cewek yang menghampiri Maehara, cewek tersebut berasal dari kelasnya 3-E. "A.. Anu Ma.. Maehara-kun! Tolong terimalah ini!" cewek tersebut memberikan sesuatu pada Maehara dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

"E.. Eh?" Tentu saja Maehara kaget setengah mati. Mendapatkan sesuatu dari cewek teman sekelasnya yang bernama...

"Huh! Maehara! Apaan sih?"

"Sstt! Ini rahasia! Jangan keras-keras ngomong!"

Firasat Isogai mulai tidak enak, semoga firasatnya salah. "Um, baiklah"

"Isogai! Tolong aku dong!"

"Eh? Ada apa Maehara?"

"Aku mendapatkan surat cinta untuk jadian + kencan!"

 _ **DHEG**_

Firasat jelek Isogai ternyata benar, Isogai terpaku diam. "Dari siapa?"

"Umm.. Dari Okano Hinata, aku sudah bilang jika aku butuh waktu, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Makanya aku memanggilmu" Maehara terdiam melihat ekspresi Isogai yang dingin dan kaku. "I.. Isogai?"

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, ini semua sama sekali bukan urusanku!" Dengan ekspresi yang dingin ditambah nada yang marah Isogai pergi meninggalkan Maehara. ' _ukh, apa-apaan ini? Hatiku terasa sakit sekali!'_ Isogai benar-benar sakit hati.

"Isogai! Tunggu dulu"

Isogai menghiraukan Sahabatnya.

.

"Aduh!"

"Isogai-kun jangan melamun pada jam pelajaran"

"Ba-Baik Koro-sensei"

Isogai akhir-akhir ini sering tidak fokus pada jam pelajaran, dan juga sering melamun. ' _Isogai, ada apa denganmu? Apakah karena kejadian itu?'_ Maehara mengkhawatirkan Isogai, dan tetap berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Apa yang salah dari dirinya?

 _Kesalahan terbesar Maehara adalah kurang atau bahkan tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan seseorang_

.

"Oy, Isogai!"

"Ada apa Karma?"

"Mau dengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan tentangku?"

Apa maunya Karma ini? Mau pamer tentang dirinya di depan Ikemen kelas? "Apaan?"

"Kuharap kau tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun, kau tau sendiri kan apa akibatnya?"

Seperti biasanya, Karma selalu mengancam. "Um.. baiklah"

"Aku adalah kekasih anak kepala dewan, kau tahu kan siapa dia?"

"Ehhh? Ke.. Ketua OSIS SMP KUNUGIGAOKA Asano Gakushuu?!" Isogai kaget setengah mati setelah mengetahui kebenaran tak terduga dari Akabane Karma. "Kau serius?" Mana ada orang yang langsung percaya dengan kata-kata karma.

"Serius kok! Akan kuceritakan ya"

 **FLASHBACK**

POV: Karma

Sebelum ujian MiD semester, aku bertemu dengan seseorang di sebuah cafe. Aku terus memandangnya, dia memiliki tatapan dan senyuman yang licik, sama seperti diriku. Dia kemudian memandangku dan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

"Hey kau yang disana!"

Oh tidak, dia memanggilku, "Ada apa?"

"Kau Akabane Karma dari kelas 3-E kan?"

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" aku benar-benar terkejut jika dia tahu tentangku.

"Ayolah, jangan berlagak bodoh Karma-kun"

"Atas dasar apa kau berhak memanggil nama depanku?" ah aku emosi! Apa apaan dia? Sok akrab banget! Anaknya siapa sih?

"Kau peraih ranking 2 waktu ujian kemarin, jadi tentu saja aku mengetahuinya"

Akh! Lama-kelamaan kenapa dia makin menyebalkan? "Terus apa masalahmu denganku?"

"Ah, kau benar-benar manis ya waktu marah~"

Menyebalkan! Orang orang ini menyebalkan! "Ah kurang ajar! Ayo jawablah pertanyaanku!"

"Mau mencoba bersaing denganku Karma-kun?"

"bersaing dalam hal apa?"

"Dalam hal mendapat peringkat pertama pada ujian MiD semester nanti"

Dia menantangku rupanya. "Baiklah, apa hukumannya jika kalah?"

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan menjauh darimu, tapi jika kau kalah~"

Orang itu tersenyum licik! Pasti dia sedang memikirkan hukuman yang licik padaku! "Apa yang terjadi jika aku kalah?"

"Saat ini sebagai ketua OSIS yang populer aku masih belum mempunyai kekasih, jadi.."

"A.. Aku harus menjadi kekasihmu?" Ah tidak! Apa-apaan ini? Aku ingin membunuhmu!

"Wah-wah, wajahmu memerah! Dan itu membuatmu semakin manis"

"A..Apa?!" Menyebalkan! Aku ingin memukulnya!

"Oh tidak, waktu kencan kita yang menarik telah berakhir, Ayahku sudah datang menjemput"

Kencan?! Kencan katamu?! "Pergilah kau sana!"

"Ah jahatnya, oh iya namaku Asano Gakushuu, jangan lupakan itu ya"

Aku hanya diam. Betapa menyebalkannya anak itu! Tapi, tunggu dulu! Asano?! Di.. Dia anak kepala dewan? Ah! Mati akuu!

.

Pada hari minggu aku pergi jalan jalan. Betapa terkejutnya aku, itu kan Asano! Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa cewek itu? Apakah pacar baru Asano? Tapi kenapa aku peduli banget sih sama Asano? Aku tidak mungkin suka padanya!

15 menit berlalu, cewek tersebut meninggalkan Asano dan aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sepeduli ini.

 _ **DRRTT... DRRRTT...**_

Ah, Handphoneku berbunyi, ada seseorang yang menelponku. Terlebih lagi dari nomor tidak dikenal. Setelah kuangkat,

"Karma-kun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu"

Su.. suara ini! "A.. Asano?!"

"Ayo kemarilah, tidak usah ragu"

Ukh, bagaimana Asano bisa tahu nomor Hpku? Dan juga bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada disini? Menyebalkan.

"Nah Karma-kun, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kulihat Asano baik-baik, dan ternyata dia lumayan juga ya. Ah! Apa yang aku kupikirkan?! "Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan aku tak sengaja melihatmu"

"Yang tadi itu bukan siapa-siapa, cintaku hanya untukmu Kar- eh?"

 _Tes..._

Air mataku mengalir

"Bukan siapa-siapa katamu? Kenapa kalian tadi gandengan tangan? Hatiku sakit tahu! Aku gak terima!" sialan, kenapa aku menangis ditambah kelepasan ngomong?

"Maafkan aku, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena terpaksa"

Aku masih saja tetap menangis, aku berani jamin mukaku pasti sangat konyol

"Aku sudah menolaknya, bagiku hanya kaulah yang terbaik dan yang kuinginkan, jadi maukah kau jadi kekasihku saat ini juga Karma?"

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa senang? "Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi, tapi ya sudahlah, baiklah"

Aku benar-benar bodoh dalam hal ini

 _ **END**_

"Jujur saja, aku malu mengingat hal itu semua" wajah Karma mulai memerah. "Jadi intinya dia lebih memikirkan saingannya daripada cewek itu, mungkin ini akan sama dengan Maehara"

"Yah, semoga juga Maehara adalah orang yang mementingkan temannya" Berkat Karma, Isogai menjadi sedikit terhibur. Dan entah sejak kapan Karma menjadi baik.

"Isogai! Sebelum kau pulang temui aku di belakang sekolah, aku ingin bicara"

*setelah di belakang sekolah

"Ada apa Maehara?" Kali ini Isogai tetap saja dingin

"Akhir-akhir ini tingkah lakumu aneh, aku jadi khawatir"

Isogai memalingkan muka,"Buat apa mengkhawatirkanku? Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu itu"

"Isogai! Ah?!" Maehara terkejut

Isogai menangis, Maehara tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa lagi

"Sebagai teman aku sudah bahagia selalu bersamamu, aku tahu kau Playboy dan sering ganti-ganti pacar, tapi melihatmu dicampakkan dan dikhianati aku tak suka! Maka kali ini aku sangat tidak ingin melihat Maehara merasakan kesakitan lagi!"

"Isogai..., ke.. kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Kau tak perlu mempedulikan diriku!"

"Aku tahu itu Maehara! Hanya saja aku, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku ini!"

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku ini karena.."

"Karena apa Isogai?! Jawablah!"

"Karena aku..." Isogai hanya bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya melalui gerakan mulutnya saja.

Maehara terkejut, dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

APA KALIMAT YANG SESUNGGUHNYA ISOGAI KATAKAN? DAN MENGAPA MAEHARA BISA MENAGIS? BERLANJUT DI CHAPTER 2!

Hay hay semua!

Ini cerita nista ke-2 buatan Ya-chan! *Who is Ya-chan?

Mungkin sepertinya Ya-chan harus belajar lagi agar bisa membuat Fanfict yang bagus!

Maaf kalau cerita buatan Ya-chan kali ini gak bagus.

Udah gitu pendek pula!

Maklumi saja, Ya-chan masih bocah dan tidak profesional.

Tolong beri kritik dan saran pada cerita Ya-chan ini ya!

*Ya-chan= Pen Name baruku setelah Lily Lestary*

Ngomong-ngomong, seharusnya Fict ini dijadikan satu dengan yang chapter 2, entah kenapa Ya-chan ingin dijadikan per chapter aja. Sekalian buat sensasi *sensasi apaan?!* dan kenapa malah ada flashback AsaKaru?

*Btw, lebih banyak dialog ya dibandingkan pendeskripsian! Jujur, kalimat deskripsi menurut Ya-chan itu membosankan xD


End file.
